Pan
|Głos = Yūko Minaguchi |Znaczenie imienia = „Pan” to po japońsku „chleb”, słowo jest zapożyczeniem z portugalskiego „pão”, czyli również „chleb”. |Powiązania = Gohan (ojciec) Videl (matka) Gohan z przyszłości (ojciec z alternatywnej przyszłości) Mr Satan (dziadek ze strony matki) Chichi (babcia ze strony ojca) Gokū (dziadek ze strony ojca) Son Goten (stryj) Raditz (dziadek stryjeczny) Bardock (pradziadek) Gyû Maô (pradziadek) Bra (przyjaciółka) Marron (przyjaciółka) |Zginęła = 1.'''Kiedy Złoty Freezer zniszczył Ziemię. |Zawód = Brak|Data urodzin = 779|Waga = 45|Wzrost = 148 cm}} w ¼ Saiyanka, w ¾ Ziemianka, córka Son Gohana i Videl, wnuczka Chichi i Gokū oraz Mistera Satana. Wygląd Ma ciemne włosy, najczęściej przewiązane pomarańczową chustą. Nosi czerwoną bluzkę i jeansowe spodnie z łańcuchem. Jasna cera, czarne włosy i oczy, początkowo włosy krótkie, potem półdługie, w Z ma czerwone gi, w GT czerwony top ze złotymi lamówkami, pomarańczową chusteczkę na głowie i szare spodnie. Charakter Miła, zalotna, ma dobre serce, gdy się zdenerwuje potrafi krzyczeć i płakać, chce postawić na swoim. Dragon Ball Super ''Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją!''' W życiu płodowym Pan przyczynia się do uzyskania poziomu SSJG. Po urodzeniu bardzo szybko się rozwija, pilnuje jej Piccolo, Gohan i Mr. Satan bawią się z dziewczynką. Chi Chi pilnuje by nie stała jej się krzywda. Pod koniec [Złotego Freezera|Sagi Złotego Freezera, Pan ginie w ramionach Videl, gdy Freezer wysadza Ziemię. Ale odzyskuje życie, gdy Whis cofa czas. Potem Pan z rodzicami leci oglądać turniej Champy, po nim wywoływać Super Shén Lóng'a. Jest z rodzicami na przyjęciu u Bulmy. Roczna Pan mówi mama i tata, raczkuje, wstaje. Gdy jej rodzice jadą w sprawach służbowych opiekuje się nią Piccolo, dziadkowie przejmują opiekę. Siedząc na kolanach Gokū na dachu wyciąga ręce do gwiazd. Na drugi dzień ucieka śpiącym opiekunom i trafia w ręce gangu Pilafa, który zabiera ją latającym robotem. Pan zanieczyszcza pieluszkę czym denerwuje ludzi Pilafa, który uderza w oprzyrządowanie robota. Robot leci w kosmos. Pan staje, uwalnia energię i niszczy robota. Potem lata po orbicie ziemskiej trzymając za ręce ludzi Pilafa. Po kilku okrążeniach wraca na Ziemię i zostawia ich w lesie. Pan wraca do domu, gdzie wszyscy jej szukają. Gdy wracają, okazuje się, że nauczyła się mówić dziadek. Satan powierza Pan Trunksowi z przyszłości. Dziewczynka dokucza opiekunowi, do póki nie odbiera jej Gohan. Potem bawi się w piaskownicy. Pan choruje, ludzkie leki nie działają na jej organizm. Gohan zabiera ją do CC, by wyleczył ją smok. Shén Lóng uzdrawia ją i dziewczynka unosi się w powietrze. Ojciec zabiera ją do domu. Pan ogląda turniej baseballowy pomiędzy drużynami reprezentującymi 6 i 7 wszechświat na kolanach swojej mamy. Pan śpi, kiedy przychodzi Barry Kahn i porywa ją. Mężczyzna zabiera ją na dach, tam dziecko robi kupę. Videl odnajduje córkę i tuli do siebie. Pan ogląda walkę Gohana z Barrym. Dziewczynka razem z mamą woła tatę, który pokonuje przeciwnika. Pan jest z rodzicami, dziadkami i Gotenem w kinie, gdzie ogląda film o Great Saiyamanie. Po filmie Videl wynosi ją na zewnątrz. Kiedy Gokū prosi Gohana o wzięcie udziału w Turnieju Mocy, Pan leci w objęcia Videl. Dragon Ball Z Dziesięć lat po pokonaniu Majin Bū Pierwszy raz widzimy ją podczas Tenka-ichi Budōkai 28, gdzie pokonała wojowników będących rankingową czołówką świata, kwalifikując się do finałów. Jak na swój wiek i rozmiary, jest niezwykle silna i ma olbrzymi zapał do walki. thumb|left|Młoda Pan pod koniec serii Dragon Ball ZWprawdzie bardzo łatwo doprowadzić ją do płaczu, ale biada temu, kto tego spróbuje. Pan dość łatwo wpada w złość, a wtedy najlepiej usunąć się gdzieś w cień, choć szansa powodzenia ucieczki przed nią jest bardzo niewielka (Pan w wieku 4 lat w niecałe pół godziny oblatuje Ziemię, a w przyszłości jej moc znacznie wzrasta). Pan oblatuje Ziemię dołączając do dziadka, wujka, Bulmy, Trunksa i Vegety. Dziewczynka oznajmia, że weźmie udział w Turnieju Sztuk Walki, Gokū pokłada w niej największe nadzieje. Na Turnieju dziadek Satan martwi się o Pan, która mówi mu, że bierze udział, informuje go też o udziale pozostałych wojowników. Pan przechodzi kwalifikacje, walczy jako pierwsza, nokautuje przeciwnika, ale okazuje mu szacunek. Pan płacze gdy Gokū odlatuje z Ūbem , dziadek obiecuje jej odwiedziny. Dragon Ball Kai Dziesięć lat po pokonaniu Majin Bū W Kai udział Pan jest taki sam jak w DBZ. Dragon Ball GT Saga Podróży Kosmicznych Pierwszy raz spotykamy ją, gdy idzie z kolegą na spacer, będąc świadkiem napadu pomaga obezwładnić przestępców, powodując strach swego kolegi. Wściekła spotyka odmłodzonego Gokū i nie poznaje go, traktuje go jak małe dziecko, usłyszała rozmowę Muten Rōshi'ego i Gokū gdzie dowiedziała się że te dziecko to naprawdę jej Dziadek.Pan nie może się z tym pogodzić, że jej Dziadek jest dzieckiem.Dowiadując się o zagrożeniu dla Ziemi, chce pomóc przy budowie statku kosmicznego, ale rodzice nie chcą jej pomocy, wchodzi więc do statku, kopie w ścianę odkształca ją i przysłania uszkodzenie szafką, przyciska guzik i statek startuje z nią, Trunksem i odmłodzonym Songiem. Imegga Pierwszą planetą na, której wylądowali (awaryjnie) jest planeta Imegga, poszli do hotelu, gdzie liczniki podają ceny usług, natychmiast stąd uciekli, trafili do mieszkańców planety, którym zostaje zabrany dom, z powodu nie płacenia rachunków. Po drodze do statku napotkali Gilla, który zjadł im smoczy radar w tym samym czasie Sheela i Gale ukradli im statek, Pan i reszta wyruszyli do pałacu Don Kiry pokonali ochroniarzy w tym Sheele i Gale oraz wzięli swój statek. Są ścigani listem gończym. Dali się złapać policji i dzięki temu ponownie dotarli do Pałacu Don Kiry pokonują jego ludzi oraz poszli się z nim spotkać osobiście, Pan leciała prosto w stronę Don Kiry aby mu przyłożyć, ale zostaje złapana w klatkę elektryczną, która ją obezwładnia Trunks ją uwolnił. Pan, Gokū, i Trunks oddają ludziom ich dokumenty i majątki, które im zabrano. Mommāsu Na planecie Mommāsu przebrana za pszczelą królową skacze i lata z wielkimi motylami, odpoczęła na ogromnej stokrotce i zostaje zabrana przez rój wielkich pszczół, który zabrał ją do ich ula, Pan jest świadkiem narodzin pszczół, zdaje sobie sprawę, że została pomylona z królową pszczół i ucieka z ula, napotyka Dziadka i Trunksa i Gilla. Pan i reszta lecą naładować Gilla, bo ma niski poziom energii do wyświetlania smoczego radaru, po drodze spotykają Olbrzyma, który piecze rybę i zjada jabłko z utkwioną smoczą kulą, Gokū ją odzyskał. Pan i reszta żegnają się z olbrzymem w trakcie lotu na następną planetę Pan uwięziła Gilla za zjedzenie części zapasowych do statku. Kelbo Wylądowali na planecie Kelbo w poszukiwaniu następnej kuli, znaleźli ją zaczepioną w włosach Lēny. Zostali ugoszczeni przez mieszkańców, Sołtys Wioski Kelbo opowiada o Zūnamie. Pan i spółka obserwują rozmowę Lēny z potworem. Pan mówi, że powstrzymają Zūname i chce smoczą kule jeśli im dobrze pójdzie. Pan wymyśla plan, w którym Gokū przebierze się za Lēnę i pójdzie razem z potworem i tam utnie mu wąsy, zobaczyła, że strój jest za duży na Gokū, więc założyła go na Trunksa. Pan i reszta obserwują rozmowę Trunksa z Zūnamą i idą za nimi. W jaskini potwora zostali przez niego zauważeni. Pan rozgryzła Zūname, potwór nie ma tyle mocy by wywołać trzęsienie ziemi umie je tylko przewidzieć, porusza wąsami wtedy, gdy ma nastąpić trzęsienie ziemi. Zūnama to potwierdził i powiedział, że nadchodzi potężne trzęsienie tym razem nie kłamiąc potwierdził to Gill wypowiadając ''zbliża się niebezpieczeństwo. Nasi bohaterowie wraz z Zūnamą uciekają przed wybuchem wulkanu, Gokū użył Kamehame-Ha, które wszystkich odepchnęło z dużą prędkością i tym bezpiecznie uciekli. W nagrodę za uratowanie wioski Lēna daje im smoczą kule. Przed odlotem na inną planetę Bon Para za pomocą telekinezy ukradł Pan smoczą kulę i odleciał do swojego statku kosmicznego. Nasi bohaterowie natychmiast odlatują z planety Kelbo i lecą za statkiem złodzieja. Beehay Wylądowali na planecie Beehay. Pan pyta się Gilla gdzie znajduje się kula on odpowiada, że została zgubiona. Jedna z Mūm próbowała zjeść ich statek. Pan, Gokū, Trunks i Gill wysiedli ze statku by przeciwstawić się Mūmom, nie dają im rady ale Songowi udało się złapać jedną z nich i miotał ją na wszystkie strony, Pan i Trunks są podekscytowani siłą Gokū, wpadli na plan aby atakować Mūmy od tyłu i tak zwyciężyli. Po tym zobaczyli Braci Parapara, którzy im gratulują i chcą od nich smoczą kulę, Bracia, więc używają swojej specjalnej techniki - Taniec Parapara. Bon Para po kolei wszystkich uderza, nasi bohaterowie są bezwładni poprzez ich muzykę i taniec. Pan i reszta są wycieńczeni tańcem Braci Parapara, ale przestali tańczyć na widok tańczących Mūm wtedy Pan i spółka pokonali złodziei i ich związali. Songo pilnuje braci para a Pan, Trunks i Gill szukają na ich statku skradzionej smoczej kuli, gdy Trunks wyszedł spytać się braci gdzie kula, Statek odleciał razem z Pan I Gillem. Lūd Gdy wylądowali na planecie Lūd, Pan ruszyła za skradzioną kulą, którą Gill namierzył. Poleciała bez Gilla do pałacu Lūda. Pan zauważyła smoczą kulę, która była tuż obok Mutchy Motchy'ego ale ona sama została zauważona przez strażników. Pan z łatwością ich pokonuje leci w stronę Maszynomutanta i oskarża go o kradzież smoczej kuli. Mutchy Motchy chce od niej drugą kule ale ona przebiegiem ją zgarnęła i ucieka, ale prosto w nią wycelował promień z oka nieobudzonego Lorda Lūda, który przemienił ją w lalkę. Pan w postaci lalki umie mówić (w myślach) ale nie może się poruszać. Pan widzi biegnącego Gilla, chce by ją wziąć ale przeszkodził mu w tym Dolltaki, który ją zabrał. Pan słyszy rozmowę Dolltaki'ego z Doktorem Myū i widzi na ekranie walkę Gokū i Trunksa przeciwko Lūdowi, oraz jak Dolltaki zostaje zamieniony w lalkę przez nieposłuszeństwo wobec Doktora Myū. Dolltaki'ego i Pan porywa wiatr, spadają na pole walki i zostają wessani przez Luda. Pan wróciła do normalnej postaci we wnętrzu Lūda i widzi nadlatującego Dolltaki'ego, zaczyna go policzkować i bić, przez to wszystkie osoby wessane przez Lūda się wybudziły z formy lalki. Pan próbuje wymusić od Dolltaki'ego jak się wydostać, więc wzywa Braci Parapara i dowiaduje się jaki jest słaby punkt Lūua. Pan czeka na sygnał od Braci Parapara kiedy ma strzelać. Po wielu próbach, przy pomocy Braci Para i Dolltaki'ego, Son Gokū i Pan udało się pokonać, Lūda. Lord został zniszczony, a wszystkie postacie, które pochłonął odzyskały swoje ciała. Po odlocie z planety Lūd, Pan smaży jakieś danie. Jest zdenerwowana na Gilla bo powiedział, że chce aby jej kuchnia stała się lepsza. Pan usłyszała rozmowę dziadka i Trunksa,który powiedział, że lepiej by było gdyby Pan została na Ziemi a zamiast jej był Goten. Pan się zdenerwowała i uciekła z płaczem, Gill poszedł za nią. Rūdeze Na planecie Rūdeze Pan ucieka,bo zdenerwowała się na dziadka i Trunksa. Pan jest bardzo wyczerpana została zaatakowana przez insekta z tej planety, który mógł ją zabić, ale Gill przyleciał jej z pomocą i ją obronił oraz znalazł smoczą kule. Gdy przyleciał Trunks i Gokū udali się na oazę, którą też znalazł Gill dla Pan. Trunks przeprosił Pan za to co jej powiedział i chce aby z nimi podróżowała. Po odlocie z planety Rūdeze,Pan przegrywa przeciwko Gillowi w grze komputerowej, męczy Gilla aby grał,bo chce z nim wygrać. Gill zauważył swoją planetę i mówi Pan, że chce tam wrócić. Pan się tym przejmuję i na śniadaniu prosi z Gillem, Trunksa aby tam polecieli, Trunks się zgadza. M-2 Gdy Pan i reszta wylądowali na planecie M-2 poszli się przejść i napotkali puste miasto, a rożnych miejsc pojawiły się małe maszynomutanty. Gill odlatuję, Pan i reszta mówią mu aby przyniósł coś do jedzenia. Gdy Gill przyleciał spotykają Mega Canon Σ, gdy ich oślepiają Gill siedzi na ręce Ribeta. Pan, Gokū i Trunks są wtrząchnięci, dowiadują się o tym że Gill pracuje dla nich, Pan się zdenerwowała i biegnie prosto na nich, Bizu używa skraplania i więzi w ciele Gokū i Trunksa, którzy ochronili Pan.Jest atakowana przez Nuta, ale unikała jego ataki. Gill powiedział aby ją zastawili, więc maszynomutanty odlecieli do Generała Rilda razem z Gokū i Trunksem. Saga Baby'ego Na planecie M walczy z żołnierzami komanda M, pokonuje jednego z nich, przebrana za robota przenika do budynku, gdzie maszyny zabrały Trunksa, ratuje grupę robotów przed utylizacją, jeden z nich pomaga jej uratować Trunksa, Gill oddaje jej smoczą kulę, Pan walczy z Rildem, zostaje zamrożona w metalu i zabrana na planetę Dr Myū. Gill odmraża przyjaciół, dostają smocze kule, uwalniają Babyego. Lecą na planetę Vidal by dać do szpitala rozbitka z uszkodzonego statku kosmicznego, gdzie była kolejna smocza kula, Pan rozmawia z opanowanym przez Babyego rozbitkiem. Na kolejnej planecie uciekają przed ogromnym kotem, na następnej odbierają kule dinozaurowi, lecąc na kolejną planetę skutą lodem imprezują w statku kosmicznym. Po powrocie na Ziemię bohaterowie oddają Dende smocze kule , Pan chce przywrócić dziadkowi jego wiek, by dobrze się czuć, ale nie jest to możliwe, bo kule rozprysłyby się po Kosmosie. Pan i Gokū wracają do domu, tam są ignorowani przez Chichi i Videl, zaatakowani przez Gotena i Gohana uciekają w góry, gdzie po krótkiej walce Pan traci przytomność, ratuje ją Buu, który zmienia ją w czekoladkę i zjada by uchronić ją przed opanowanymi przez Tsufula wojownikami. Po wypluciu przez Bū, Pan wyznaje dziadkowi Satanowi o możliwym wybuchu Ziemi, dziadek, wnuczka i Bū przylatują do Capsule Corporation, gdzie widzą ludzi odlatujących na odtworzoną planetę Plant, dzięki wchłonięciu przez Bū i wyprofilowaniu jego twarzy dostają się na statek, na miejscu Pan rzuca ludziom w usta tabletkami na przeczyszczenie, ale zostaje zaatakowana przez Videl i Gohana, który dusi ją i chce dokończyć pociskiem ki. Ratuje ją Ūb. Pan chce pomóc Ūbowi, przeżywa jego porażkę. Bū zabiera ją i dziadka na bezpieczną odległość. Pan wraca czując moc Gokū zmienionego w Ōgon Ōzaru. Dziewczynka rozbija odłamki zagrażające jej mamie i babci oraz każe im uciekać. Próbuje nawiązać z nim kontakt, ale dziadek odpycha ją, dziewczynka pokazuje mu strój do walki, który dziadek podarował jej przed jej pierwszym turniejem, dziadek dalej ją odpycha, aż wypada zdjęcie z wakacji. Pan wspomina jaka była wtedy szczęśliwa i opowiada o tym Gokū. Jej spadająca łza pozwala mu osiągnąć poziom 4. Pan ratuje Satana przed Babym w formie Ōzaru, Gokū oddaje jej i Satanowi pod opiekę nieprzytomne Chichi i Videl. Atakuje Babyego, który bije Gokū, Baby uderza ją i chce dobić, ratuje ją Trunks. Pan wraz z Gohanem, Gotenem i Trunksem oddaje Gokū energię by zregenerować jego moc. Gokū ratuje ją przed atakiem Babyego. Dziewczynka obserwuje jego walkę z mutantem. Po pokonaniu go Pan prosi Gokū by pokazał jej koleżance SSJ4. Przed wybuchem Ziemi, Pan rozmawia z ludźmi na Plant przez wideofon. Zostaje ewakuowana na Plant i powróciła na odtworzoną Ziemię. Walczy w Turnieju Sztuk Walki w kategorii dorosłych, ale dowiaduje się, że Satan chce ją uczynić swoją następczynią, więc rezygnuje przed półfinałami. Potem ogląda Turniej z rodzicami siedząc na trybunach. Saga Super C17 Pan jest na obiedzie u babci Chichi, która otwiera Trunksowi drzwi, który traci przytomność upadając na nią. Potem wysłuchuje jego historii o ataku C17, pokonuje żołnierzy i roboty Armii Czerwonej Wstęgi, niesie Satana uciekając przed gen. Rildem ratuje ich Gohan i każe jej zabrać dziadka w bezpieczne miejsce. Pan dołącza do Gohana w czasie walki z Rildem, z jej inicjatywy Gill uzdrawia Gohana, którego ręka i noga zostały zamknięte w metalu. Pan z Gillem i Satanem ogląda walkę z Super C17. Ratując Vegetę obezwładnia Dr Gero wykręcając mu rękę i nakazuje mu rozkazać robotowi przestać. Siedemnastka atakuje ich pociskiem energetycznym. Nie przytomna Pan opiekuje się dziadkiem Satanem. Po walce obserwuje jak Trunks naprawia zniszczonego przez #17 Gilla. Saga złych Smoków Pan razem z Trunksem i Gokū szuka smoczych kul, odnajdując jedną w trawie zauważa rysę na kuli, wywołując smoka Pan stwierdza, że kulom nic nie może się stać. Jest obecna gdy pojawia się Czarny Smok a Kaiō i Kaiōshinowie ostrzegają przed złymi smokami. Pan wyrusza za Gokū na poszukiwania smoków. Ratuje kobietę przed Dwugwiazdkowym Smokiem, który prowokuje ją aluzjami do wzrostu i wyglądu. Początkowo Pan bije smoka, potem zostaje pokonana dzięki trującej mgle odbierającej moc. Wrzucona do zatrutego jeziora jest uratowana przez Gilla, razem ratują Gokū, Gill odnalazł źródełko, razem z Pan powiększają je, czysta woda wyrzuca ich na powierzchnię. Pan i Gokū pokonują smoka i odzyskują 2-gwiezdna kulę, kłócąc się kto po nią zanurkuje. Kulę wydobywa Gill. Środowisko się oczyszcza, Pan nie chce pić wody z rzeki, dociera z Gokū do miasta, gdzie chce kupić napój z automatu, ale atakuje ją elektryczna galareta. Para staruszków wyjaśnia im, że galareta pochłania elektryczność, starsza pani podaje Pan napój i ludzie odchodzą. Nadchodzi 5-gwiazdkowy smok, Pan i Gokū walczą z nim, smok poraża ich prądem, który jest za słaby dla Saiyan, więc pobiera prąd ze wszystkich możliwych źródeł i rośnie, w tym stanie zamyka bohaterów w galarecie i poraża, ale deszcz powoduje spięcie i uwalnia ich. Smok podstępem przywabia Pan, ale zostaje zniszczony przez Gokū. Pan dostaje kulę. Następnie bohaterowie docierają do rybackie wioski, ale Gillowi kończy się energia, na Pan spada ośmiornica i deszcz ryb, po które przychodzą mieszkańcy wioski. Gokū ratuje chłopca przed ojcem, Bish opowiada jemu i Pan o kolejnym smoku i rannych mewach oraz chorych jaskółkach, podejrzewa, że to wina smoka. Smok atakuje ludzi. Gokū i Pan ratują dwóch rybaków, potem walczą ze smokiem, Pan zawstydza życzenie w wyniku, którego smok powstał. Dziewczynka ratuje Bisha. Gdy smok pokonuje Gokū, Pan atakuje Kamehame-Hą, Gokū włącza się do akcji i pokonują smoka. Mieszkańcy wioski obiecują im, przestać pić i pracować. Pan zaprasza Bisha do siebie i obiecuje nauczyć go latać. Następnie leci z dziadkiem i Gillem nad pustynią, gdzie robot wykrył kryształową kulę. Bohaterowie lądują, ale nic tam nie ma, Gill wykrywa zbliżanie się kuli, nadchodzi 7-gwiazdkowy smok. Smok wywołuje trzęsienia ziemi, po walce smok idzie do miasta, Pan ratuje staruszkę przed zawalonym budynkiem, starsza pani prosi ją o podrzucenie do domu. Pan mówi, że nie ma czasu. Potem ratuje grupę ludzi, którzy wpadli do uskoku. Gokū i Pan walczą z nim, unikają jego fal uderzeniowych na Ziemi i w powietrzu, siadają mu na głowie, przez co niszczy sam siebie. Okazuje się, że smok opanował ciało kreta, a Pan, która złapała smoczą kulę zostaje wchłonięta do wnętrza smoka. Smok zyskuje jej zdolności. Dziewczynka komunikuje się z dziadkiem najpierw prosząc go o ratunek, potem by nie przejmował się nią i walczył. Gdy smok pokazuje ją Gokū, ten wyrywa ją z jego ciała. Po pokonaniu smoka, Gokū pokazuje jej kulę, Pan gdy odzyskuje przytomność, goni go. Pan i Gokū docierają do opuszczonego miasta, gdzie Gill wykrył smocza kulę. Dziewczynka martwi się zwiększoną aktywnością słoneczną. Bohaterowie spotykają 4-gwiazdkowego smoka. Pan prowokuje go i atakuje, ale szybko zostaje ogłuszona jednym ciosem. Nieprzytomną dziewczynką opiekuje się Gill, atakuje ich Lodowy Smok. 3-gwiazdkowy smok bije Pan, widząc jej stan Gokū wpada w złość, Pan przeprasza go i traci przytomność. W trakcie walki 3-gwiazdkowy smok zasłania się nią, rzuca Pan, Gokū łapie ją i ochrania. Po pokonaniu smoka Pan idzie przez ruiny miasta, wiatr przywiewa jej pusty plecak, wie, że smok zabrał jej kule. Pan dociera do wesołego miasteczka, gdzie Gokū walczy z 1-gwiazdkowym smokiem, widzi dziadka wiszącego na rusztowaniu zniszczonego budynku, krzyczy i woła bliskich na pomoc. Pan wspiera dziadka moralnie w walce, cieszy się gdy Gokū wygrywa, smok odrzuca i bije ją i resztę rodziny Gokū, która przybyła na miejsce walki. Po chwilowym pokonaniu smoka Pan gratuluje Gokū. Gdy smok wchłania wszystkie kule odrzuca Pan i resztę rodziny Son przy pomocy energii. Pan z rodziną obserwuje walkę. Gdy mowa o fuzji pyta co to znaczy, ale nikt nie ma czasu jej wyjaśnić, wpada wtedy w złość, jednak walka tak ją absorbuje, że ogląda i przeżywa pojedynek najpierw Gokū i Vegety ze smokiem, potem Gogety. Po rozdzieleniu i zjedzeniu przez Gokū 4-gwiazdkowej kuli Pan informuje dziadka o pojawieniu się kuli na jego czole i dalej ogląda walkę. W czasie ucieczki Trunks powierza jej Satana i leci walczyć. Pan zabiera dziadka z pola walki, ale wraca wyczuwając dobrą energię Goku, cały czas niesie drugiego dziadka. Lecąc poznaje energię z Gelbo, Namek i Lud. Jest obecna przy pokonaniu smoka i pojawieniu się Shén Lónga. Cieszy się z pojawienia Gilla, potem wypatrując za odlatującym Gokū znajduje jego ubranie, Vegeta prosi ją by zachowała je na pamiątkę. 100 lat później jako babcia ogląda turniej, gdzie walczy Gokū Junior, wyjawia Packowi, kim jest, spotyka mamę Vegety Jr., przeciwnika wnuka. W trackie finału zauważa swojego dziadka, goni go, ale ten znika w tłumie, wstający ludzie zasłaniają jej walkę i kobieta nie wie kto wygrał. Dragon Ball GT: Biografia Goku Juniora W odcinku specjalnym Biografia Gokū Junior'a, Pan opiekuje się swoim prapraprawnukiem. Stara się przekazać mu jego historię oraz rozgania gang Pako, który szykuje się do bójki. Gdy Gokū Jr. chce jej wysłuchać Pan mdleje, Gokū ucieka ze szpitala by odnaleźć Smocze Kule. Pan zdrowieje i odnajduje chłopca w górach Paozu. Inne wydarzenia Nekomajin Z Pan i inni są podekscytowani na widok Neko Majina Z. Ciekawostka *Ulubiony kolor Pan to czerwony. *Mąż i dzieci są nie znani. (ta ciekawostka nie ma sensu) Galeria xd.jpg|Mała pan, wraz z babcią w Dragon Ball Super. Pan lata (DBS, odcinek 43).jpg|Mała pan podczas lotu Bulma, Chichi, C18, Puar, Pan i Marron.png|Pan podczas turnieju bejsbola Goku i pan.jpg|Pan z dziadkiem Gokū Panmad2.jpg|Pan na Tenka-ichi Budōkai 28 Pan (DBGT, odc. 001).jpg|Wyręcza policję Pan (1) (DBGT, odc. 001).jpg|Rozmawia z niedoszłym chłopakiem Goku Pan i Trunks na listach gończych (DBGT, odc. 005).jpg|Listy gończe z Imeggi Pan w postaci lalki (DBGT, odc. 011).jpg|Zamieniona w lalkę (1) Pan lalka (DBGT, odc. 013).jpg||Zamieniona w lalkę (2) doll taki pan (2).jpg|Dolltaki trzyma Pan Pan (1) (DBGT, odc. 014).jpg Pan męcząca Gilla (DBGT, odc. 015).jpg|Gnębi Gilla Pan Goku i Trunks na Rudeze (DBGT, odc. 015).jpg|Na Rūdeze (1) Pan w okularach przeciwsłonecznych (DBGT, odc. 015).jpg|Na Rūdeze (2)\ Śniadnie naszej ekipy (DBGT, odc. 016).jpg|Śniadanie w Ośmiornicy Gill z Pan (DBGT, odc. 016).jpg|Z Gillem pan .jpg Pan Lata.jpg|Pan lata pan gill.jpg Pan2.jpg Videl, Pan, Chichi, Bulma (2).jpg Pan.png|Pan płacze Przypisy en:Pan id:Pan Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Saiyanie Kategoria:Ziemianie Kategoria:Częściowi Saiyanie Kategoria:Częściowi Ziemianie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie pozytywne Kategoria:Wojownicy Z Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Postacie z odcinków specjalnych Kategoria:Postacie z odcinka specjalnego DBGT Kategoria:Postacie z filmów kinowych Kategoria:Metysi Kategoria:Matki Kategoria:Babcie Kategoria:Postacie drugoplanowe Kategoria:Postacie z gier Kategoria:Postacie Siódmego Wszechświata